Scribbles
The tenth chat room created on Kongregate. Ownership was first given to jmtb02 before Spes took over in July 2008. Room Description: "jmtb02: Once upon a time, Greg had all these rooms, and no one to fill them. He came online and said, "Hey John, you want a room? They're free!" Given my addiction to free things, I took up the room. He said, "What will you deem this room!?" And after 48 hours of thinking, I named it, "Scribbles", after my Scribble game. I then popped in and out, but never was really involved in being a "Room Owner", so one day, while at the malt shop, Spes and I agreed that a transition of power was in order. Using a secret method of "Copy and Paste", we took his name from the top of the page and put it on the board name. Until there is another malt shop meeting with another Spes-like creature, there will be no other owner, as decreed in the official "Room Owner's Creedo"." Noteworthy Regulars a_passing_maniac profile - Lurks. Abode 'profile - A regular in name alone. Tries hard to be funny and entertaining, which, of course, is not how you do it. Generally comes across as annoying and childish. Also incapable of taking a hint. '''AnorexicShadow 'profile - Adorable and lovely, also very random and hyper, Anny has few enemies and many friends/lovers. 'Arkatufus ' profile - Co-developed Pyro and created ScribIdle, our very own idling game. Respected by all. 'Armageddon1234 'profile - A 20-year-old computer engineer who is a regular in Scribbles, known for his random sayings and jokes. A little obnoxious but a very good guy that rarely gets mad. Even if if you start making fun of him, he'll probably find it funny. '''Bdog2509 profile - Very easily agitated by others, but if you're not one of them then congratulations because he's an awesome guy to know. Sexy prince of Scribbles. Notorious for saying spontaneous and odd things. We think he's just misunderstood. He is also the creator of the new Scribbles meme, lolpenis. Brumz 'profile - The self-proclaimed hoaring tuna of Scribbles, and a very unique regular. He is Dutch and can speak Dutch fluently, or so we've heard. '''darkcactar911 'profile - Another old member of Scribbles, one who's stayed true to it. He's got a great personality, and you can almost always find a way to get a good chat with him. 'dieom 'profile - Aspiring programmer prone to using smilies on a per sentence basis. 'dronkey80 'profile - A new regular to Scribbles. A great guy to have around if you're bored, for he is quite random and funny at all times. '''Elgimpo profile - Someone took him off here some time ago, but he's back! Elva2135 '''profile - Sexy vampire-ish whore of Scribbles. Playfull, entertaining, and easy to get along with. Sometimes. Dont get on her bad side. Loves to badgewhore when she gets a chance to 'EpicMonk 'profile - He's a Monk, and he is epically advanced. He likes to rant about the earth being flat, and for some reason, he's popular among the girls. Also, Epic likes to bully other users about badges. '''Gales profile - Been around for time. Fun guy to know who's never boring. Often reminisces about the Scribbles of yore with Rensworth. guffawer '''profile '- Tod's Super Special Brawl Buddy. Also kicks ass. '''irock18 'profile - The self-appointed rocker of Scribbles. He likes to drink a lot, and his grammar needs a bit of a pickup, but a great guy to hang with. Kammerriee 'profile - A pretty wimminz that has decided to frequent Scribbles. She is pretty, and she also likes to talk in complete sentences. Something to note. '''KitsuneYoukai 'profile - All she wants said about herself is that Kitsune means "fox" in Japanese and Youkai is the Japanese word for "spirit" 'kotchomet 'profile - A much loved member of our community. He's been a part of it for a long time, and hopefully will stick around. 'krad 'profile - Contesting the afk-crown with DF. 'Liade 'profile - The official yoshippo of Scribbles who gives out "yoshiridesyay" for 25 cents, and sings about the noodles on his back. '''LordMark profile - Another old regular to Scribbles. He's become less active and has suddenly made a recent appearance. He's hilarious. 'Nuff said. MentalMage 'profile - The oldest crazy mage out there, he was gone for a while and came back. He's good at arguments, but is also nice to chat with. '''Mibbster2 ' profile - A much loved member of Scribbles. He likes peanuts. '''Moochy profile - Officially the manliest person in Scribbles, and possibly the manliest person on kong. Regularly fights bears. He dissapeared for a while, but he's come back recently. Like any great hero. Naesala 'profile - knio's best buddy. He has girl problems and is depressed a lot. He's not a girl! '''NBstudios 'profile - The guy originally signed up for kongregate to develop flash games (hence the 'studios') but has never gotten around to doing any. Instead, he plays games, gets badges, and chats. He is a pretty cool guy. 'NeilSenna 'profile - Often seen in chat, but rarely seen speaking. Has a pigeon, and is a lurker. 'nethingbutokay 'profile - A regular who recently turned three kongregate years old. Some call me net, others call him netty. He is most memorable for the fact that he believes Pluto is a planet. Say so, or he won't invite you to his prestigious ice cream socials. 'ownthezombies 'profile - The traditional zombie slayer of Scribbles, he enjoys zombies quite a lot. He, as his name says, owns them. So, Scribbles is free from zombies. '''PickledKitty profile - Meh, he wanted an entry, so here it is. Scribbles' resident troll ;) i <3 u PK PrinceOfHyrule profile - Grammar Nazi-ish. Aspiring Otaku and pianist. He felt uncreative about his own entry here, but needed mentioning. PwnBlock 'profile - Friend to everyone, muter of many. All of the girls on scribbles like him for some unknown reason. He likes to talk about Left4Dead and other such games. He is famous for the saying "What is this I don't even." '''Rensworth 'profile - Like Gales, he has been around for time and also misses the Scribbles of yore. For the most part, he's a nice guy but often dwells on the negatives and is consequently a cynical pessimist filled with bitter scorn every now and then. Often feels dissonant with the rest of the chat room. Probably loathes you all. '''Sariana profile - Her milkshakes bring all the boys to the (Scribbles) yard! That's right, they're better than yours! Damn right they're better than yours! She can teach you, but she'll have to charge. But beware, because she'll huggle your face with a knife. Stev0 'profile - Some punk who's obsessed with eating cereal. Scared of the girl from the Grudge. He and Pwnblock are in a constant struggle to be the person with the larger mute-list. Local badgewhore. '''TechSmurf ' profile - A smurf. Except...not. A developer that enjoys making games, and one of the elder Scribblonians. 'VDOgamez ' profile - A self-described genius with a literally immeasurable IQ, this boy aspires to be one of the world's greatest computer scientists. Also, he is very modest. 'worish 'profile - A very spontaneous character who dislikes hugs, though Anore hugs him regularly. Has a habit of getting silenced, attempting to commit suicide, and other worish type things CENTAUR. Mods '''charredmonkeys profile - Now owns his own room: Seamonkeys! knio 'profile - Like oink, only backwards. Here's an epic thread written for him. '''oink ' profile - He's the cute pig that everyone adores. '''Spes profile - Owns Scribbles. Addicted to badges, ratings, and silences. All around good guy, although opinion is divided. Therealtahu profile - A very old regular, who's active in Scribbles. He's the new mod, but he's pretty kick-ass. todbot1 profile - Doesn't talk much, and is often AFK, but don't hold that against him, he's a cool guy nonetheless. Scribbles Song As wriiten by AnorexicShadow: Scribbles, land of enchantment that eats away at both sanity and steel. Corroding even the theory of strings that holds the world like a bouncy ball. We laugh so hard that moos come flying from our nose, and cry so hard that the world drowns in milk. If insanity were dollars we'd be richer than the combined GPA of all the nations of the world. If insanity were socks, I would eat them. A story by Stev0 Note that this story was written April 1st during the word filter joke. This story is about a lion, a jack-o-lantern, and Greg, all glory be His. Once upon a time, there was a lion who was best friends with a bear. This lion was a bit of a jerk to all the other animals, constantly saying "I am the king of this place. Bow to me!" The bear was kind, large, and the most helpful creature one could ever know. One day, these two decided to go out and find a third friend to be part of their little nest. The lion said "We should find someone strong" The bear said "We should find someone with pride in themselves" They went out in search of the proud, strong friend. As they were walking through the woods, they heard noises in the trees. Birds. Not strong enough, nor proud enough for their wants. They heard bugs. Not strong enough. Not proud enough. Suddenly, a bearded, naked man came out from behind a tree, coming closer to them, looking concerned. The lion said to the bear "Good god, what is that thing? it has eyes on the front of it's face, and tits on it's chest." The bear said "I'm not sure, but we should help him" "NO!" the lion said "he looks strange, and this forest has taught us that strange often means trouble" Almost as soon as the lion had finished what he was saying, the man lunged at them, arms out and flailing. he was screaming "YOU WILL BE THE NEW ponyS! YOU WILL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!" The lion effortlessly eviscerated this crazy creature. The bear's face contorted in disgust. "What have you done?" Asked the bear as he ran away crying, with no destination in mind. The lion chased after him "Come back! I was only defending us!" The bear stumbled into a clearing. Sitting on a lone tree stump, was a female creature. Just as weird looking as the first. This one did not have hair on it's face. "Hello?" questioned the bear, worried for another attack. She turned her head to him and said "Hello," calmly, and quietly. The bear saw water on her face. it hadn't been raining, had it? The bear asked "What's wrong. You look less than healthy. Are you sick?" The girl replied "I'm sad because my husband ran off into the woods. He forgot his clothes and he said he wouldn't be coming back." The bear saw that she was holding a baby. A small one with an odd shape on it's forhead. (K) The bear asked "I have a strong friend, and I think we can help you, would you like to come with me?" The lion caught up to the bear and roared when he saw the girl creature coming towards his best friend. The bear stopped the lion, Roaring just as aggressively. "You will not hurt her! She is my friend!" The lion looked startled. The bear had never been anything but quiet before. The woman came up to the lion, and petted him, careful not to come off as aggressive. The bear said "See? She is very nice, and she needs our help" The lion reluctantly agreed, not as easy to accept this newcomer as his friend. Months went by, they fed each other, took care of each other. The lion had become strong, the bear was proud that he stood up to the lion, and the woman had a new family to help her. Then Jim came and killed them all and took the baby. The end. Former Regulars Addypick profile - A regular in scribbles, known for the saying: ... autoglassmaster 'profile - Overall weird and depressed regular, other than the fact that (s)he cannot navigate fourms. Used to have an obsession with huggling, but like most things has given up. Also has a massive profile chock full of savanted quotes. Not a regular. '''Baitman33 'profile - Oldest user to frequent Scribbles, probably. He does not talk that often, but he's a nice guy. Likes to earn more badges than the average user. '''Blokhead profile - Finally stopped by after who knows how long. We've missed him dearly. Easily annoyed. Amusing and sweet. Gext3r 'profile - A new member to the regular family, Gex is a fun person to talk with. Likes to get badges a lot. Plays Xbox360. '''Joe21Mary 'profile - One of the older females to frequent Scribbles, she has a great personality and is always fun to chat with. She's also married. 'Munchlax 'profile '- A random member of Scribbles. He sings when he eats. '''Sinte' profile - Super pretty. Awesome person. Epic win. sportsmaster19 'profile - Not quite a new user on kong but has spent much of his first days posting in the forums. He ended up in Scribbles. Though his grammar isn't the best, he's still a good guy. '''ThomasMarik 'profile - Generally doesn't care unless you're on his good side. '''XxRALxX profile - He brags about not being on the Scribbles Wiki. Links # ScribIdle # Scribbles Blog Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Former Regulars - People who used to be Regs, but just don't show up anymore